1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puller which may be telescoped downwardly over a ground embedded steel post to a selected level thereon, engaged with the post by a slight upward shifting therealong and then have a heavy lifting force applied thereto either by a jack or by a lift in order to pull the post from the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of steel and other post pullers heretofore have been provided and more specifically post pullers designed primarily for use in conjunction with steel posts which are T-shaped in cross section and have outward projecting abutments or lugs carried by the face of the flange of the post remote from the shank or spine thereof.
Examples of these previously known forms of post pullers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,601, 4,161,310, 4,422,621, 4,738,433, 4,726,565 and 5,022,632. However, these previously known forms of post pullers do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which result in a post puller which may be more positively engaged with a post to be pulled from the ground, which may have a strong lifting force applied thereto either by a jack structure or by a cable lift and which may exert a substantially vertical upward pull on the associated post, all while enabling the puller to be readily varied in position along the post to be pulled in relation to ground level.